


Blind, Painful Love

by AnimeQueen1917



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Breeding, F/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Miscarriage, Multi, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeQueen1917/pseuds/AnimeQueen1917
Summary: Iris Granger was asked to sacrifice much in the name of her cousin and her cousin's friends safety and she has the scars to prove it. She wasn't looking to get even though, she didn't even care that no one knew, she actually preferred it that way. Now that the war was over, she just wanted peace and quiet and time to heal. However, with England in a new crisis it looks like peace is beyond her reach. Drastic measures call for drastic solutions, in this case the Procreation Act. Pregnancies, Marriages falling apart, family reunions and six husbands already spells trouble, add in the fact that someone is out to sabotage her and it seems like she will never achieve peace.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Iris POV

The headline was meant to inspire horror and anger and it had certainly succeeded on both accounts. 'Wizardmont passes Procreation Act! Golden Trio Approved!' oh yeah, people were in an uproar. I wasn't the least bit surprised however, having a cousin with connections meant I found out about this law months before the general populace. I heaved a sigh before slumping into an undignified heap on my couch, my crup familiar, Harmony, immediately jumped up and curled up next to me giving a heavy sigh herself. I gave her an amused glance before turning back to the article, once give enough time I hoped the wizarding populace would see that this was the most lenient procreation act the world had ever seen.

The first order of the procreation act was a fertility test. All women between the ages of 18 and 100 had to have their fertility levels tested, and all men between the ages of 18 and 200 had to be tested. An average witch/wizards lifespan was about 300 years, women produced viable eggs until about 100 years where a wizard's sperm was good until about 200. However, after the Battle of Hogwarts abut seven years ago and all the unknown curses that were flung about it was only smart to get everyone tested. The new law gave everyone a month to get tested which I thought wasn't enough time but the Wizardmont had not been persuaded to extend it. After everyone had been tested the selection process could begin. The Golden Trio had fought for weeks with the Wizardmont about this part, they insisted a spell should be used to pair up the most compatible people; my cousin and her friends insisted that everyone should be given a choice. When my cousin wants something she typically found a way to get it and that still rings true today. On the first of the next month all women who had been tested would come to the ministry to pick their husband. The women would have two weeks to make their first pick where ministry owls would inform the chosen men and give them the the option of accepting the women. There were stipulations to accepting of course, purebloods had to marry muggleborns, those of high fertility had to be with someone with low and vice versa, those who were already married were given the option of adding to their marriage rather than annulling their marriage etc. After couples had been matched they would have two months to get married by an unbiased ministry official who would then witness the consummation. After that the couple had a minimum of 10 years together; if the couple had no proof of intercourse after 6 months a ministry official would be dispatched every month to ensure intercourse.

I sighed heavily and tossed the Daily Prophet onto the coffee table in front of me, while this law wouldn't affect Hermione, Harry, Ron, or Ginny since they were all married to each other and also engaged with each other, the rest of us would be subject. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead, there was no doubt this law was invasive and controlling but it was still necessary. With the length of a wizard/witches lifespan being what it was we should easily outnumber the muggles but we don't. It wasn't the wars fault either, sure it brought the issue to our attention but the decline in birth rates started years ago; and even when babies were born there were more boys than girls, the Weasley family being a perfect example of that. Harmony huffed at me and I absentmindedly pet her head before running my fingers though her fur. "Any men in-between the ages of 18 and 200 huh?" I mused softly "that's a lot of men." 

At 25 years old I wasn't really anything special, I was single with absolutely no romantic prospects and no real friends to speak of. I ran a small little bookshop that specialized in rare and underappreciated books, I handled spell translations for the ministry on the side. Overall I wasn't someone people stopped to stare at, I wasn't some drop dead beauty. I had brown, curly hair like my cousin however, where her hair was long and more wavy than frizzy mess, mine didn't grow past my shoulders and was more natural ringlets. At 5' 7" I was average height and had a proportionate body. So no, they weren't staring at me for me but because the announcer had just called my name, Iris Granger. Everyone knew Hermione Granger, Princess of Gryffindor, but no one heard of Iris Granger and why would they?  
I was a year younger than my cousin and so a year behind her and her friends in school. I had been sorted into Hufflepuff and so avoided the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry that seemed to consume the entire school. While I was fascinated with all things magic I was born without the drive to prove myself that Hermione and the rest of my family had. Needless to say I didn't stick out quite as bad as Hermione did in school and even less after the war.   
I went into a room that had a bit of a classroom feel to it. After a quick hug to my cousin I took a seat at a long table, in front of me was a huge stack of papers with names on it. I had begun to casually flip through it and see how many names I recognized; there was Neville Longbottom, Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Theo, and all three of the remaining unwed Weasley boys. "Ladies, may I have your attention please?" a ministry official from the front of the room said, drawing nearly everyone's attention off the list. The ministry official surveyed us for a moment before nodding "I'd like to get started," he said "in front of you are magical lists of every fertile man in Wizarding England." There were some murmurs before a woman cried out,

"There are Death Eaters on here!?!" a quick glance at her showed it was as much a statement as a question. A quick flip of pages showed the last two pages were entirely death eaters, some of them well known (Malfoy, Mulciber, Snape) but most were lesser known death eaters, ones that were part of his army but didn't necessarily commit any crimes. The ministry official watched the ensuing chaos with a blank expression; the screamed questions, the outrage, the tears, none of it seemed to bother him and I had to wonder how many times he had done this. The official waited for the noise and chaos to settle into angry whispers and loud sobs. 

"To select a name, simply draw a line through the man's name, the list is charmed to write a letter and seal it before a ministry official will send it out using the owl post. At no point will any living person be able to see whom you have selected or not to prevent biases as well as the loss of letters. Please note that everyone is given equal opportunity to send letters to the to the man of their choice, this is not a race; because one woman has crossed off a man does not make him unavailable to anyone else." The official paused his eyes slowly scanning the room before stating "because the men get the final say in all I would recommend picking as many men as possible so the chances of getting your first pick is higher." After that we were allowed to start. I watched as many women immediately went to the last two pages, ripped them off and threw them away before returning to their list. Personally, I thought that was a bit excessive, they were people too and someone had to end up with them, it was better to have your pick than not. With that in mind I turned to the last two pages and observed my choices. As I had observed most of them were lesser known death eaters and I didn't recognize their names. Being as the names were alphabetical it took me quite a while to reach "M." Draco Malfoy.

I recalled the blonde haired man from our later school years vividly. Those last few years he had seemed to be the only soul tortured as much as I was, especially after they escaped from his home. I ran into him shortly after the event, I was coming back from an interrogation, the Carrows had been there with Dolores as usual but Belatrix had also been there. She had been furious at the humiliation they had received when the Dark Lord had arrived and Harry was no where to be found. The interrogation had lasted for hours and only professor Snape had stopped them from killing me. I was on my way to the Astronomy tower which was recently empty since Voldemort had done away with all Divitation classes and essentially closed down the tower. I always went there when I wanted to be left alone, no one else entered for fear of angering the Dark Lord. I wasn't alone that night though, Draco had been sobbing on the stairs with only a single candle to light his face. He was sobbing and rocking slightly, unaware of my presence, while cradling his left arm which was broken, "I didn't know" he cried "I didn't know." I had watched him for a while before collapsing onto the stair below him, he froze when I gently leaned back on him before saying "It doesn't matter if you know it or nothing or everything, it will always be your fault." That night had started our tentative friendship that still kind of existed today. 

I crossed out Draco's name and paused at Lucius; he was Draco's father and had never done anything bad to me or even encouraged others to. However, it might be odd to send Draco's father one when I had sent one to Draco, Merlin! could you imagine if they accepted?! I winced and moved to go past him but the official's words ran through my head 'pick as many men as possible.' On impulse I crossed out Lucius' name, I stared at that innocent line and winced, I couldn't imagine the recent divorcee would be glad to get my letter and Draco would be less excited to see I had sent them both one. Deciding what was done, was done I moved past the names to continue scrolling until I hit "S" or to be more specific Snape. 

I had mixed feeling about this one, he was my professor and had never seemed to like me much, on the other hand he had also brewed me a special antidote for Nagini's venom, just in case. Of course, I turned right around and used the antidote to save his life in the Battle of Hogwarts and he hasn't spoken to me since. I closed my eyes with a sigh and crossed his name off my list, overall if felt strange to send him one but I figured if I was going to send Lucius one I might as well. I heaved a sigh as I looked at the much larger list of non death eater men, while I had no doubt it wouldn't take me long to go though it as I didn't know many people and I wasn't really interested in strangers. Still the process would be tedious and I was not looking forward to it. 

It wasn't quite as bad as I thought it would be as more often than not I ended up skipping entire pages of strangers. Though I did stop when I hit the Weasleys. Like seemingly every other relationship I had, it was complicated, of course I knew them through Hermione but I met and became somewhat friends with the twins on my own. Both Fred and George were listed candidates and I wavered on selecting them; mostly because I could never tell if they liked me or simply tolerated me because unlike my cousin I was willing to critic their work. Charlie I crossed off with no hesitation, I met him during an internship at his dragon reserve; while we weren't friends in any capacity I wouldn't require him to move back to England as the women next to me were talking of doing. Having decided to cross off the twins I decided to end my choices there, six options was plenty...…right?


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's POV

Breakfast the morning after the woman made their choices was tense and silent. The only sound was the soft clink of the silverware tapping against the dishware. Severus, in a rare show of manners, was dining with us this morning in his usual dark attire and a blank, almost bored, look on his face. My father was, well, most muggles would call it depression, father being father called it time to figure out himself. He sat at the table looking disheveled and slightly dirty in his night clothes, something he would have never been caught dead doing before. Personally, I was freshly showered and shaved and dressed in an appropriate business attire for the day. After breakfast father called Wipp "Yes master?" the old house elf grumbled

"There should be an influx of letters coming to the manor today, inform the others I shall read them one at a time in the study" father said and Severus cocked an eyebrow at him 

"Expecting a lot of letters Lucius? Despite the fact that your reputation is in shambles?" father gave him an annoyed grimace

"Of course, money always trumps reputation in these situations" father said. I winced, being tied to a gold digger for the rest of my life was not the most pleasant thought but I didn't exactly have any single friends to bail me out. Not that all of them were married but they all had something with a someone that was not me.

"Indeed" my god father grumbled before moving to leave the table, probably to go to his labs, when a young house elf, Tizzy, stopped him. 

"Letter for potions master" she said softly holding out the ministry envelope to him, he heaved a sigh before taking it from her and opening it. A quick glance had his signature scowl appearing and my father smirking 

"Come now Severus, surely the girl isn't that bad" father taunted and Severus' scowl became a sneer

"Its Granger" he grunted. Silence blanketed the kitchen in its heavy embrace while I tried to process what my god father said. 

"Hermione!?!" I finally choked out "SHE sent you a letter?!" 

"No," Severus said "she is a Weasley now, I'm referring to the younger Granger girl." My brain decided that both made sense and didn't. Hermione didn't seem the sharing type and I was fairly certain Ronald Weasley would die on the spot if she suggested sharing with Severus Snape. Iris was a much more reclusive kind of girl, it had been years since we had last seen each other; but if I recall she was at the same level if not better than Hermione as far as intelligence was concerned. 

"A younger Granger?" father mused "name is Iris, correct? I haven't heard much about her except from Draco." Severus gave me a curious look before turning back to father 

"Yes, it would appear Miss. Iris is talented at avoiding the media" he said before scanning the letter again.

"An admirable quality for certain" father said and there was a certain haunted tone in his voice, a far off look in his eyes.

"Well, I'm off to the dungeons there are potions I must brew" Severus said standing and turning directions with a flourish of his cape.

"Are you going to accept her offer?" father asked him but my godfather did not even acknowledge that my father had spoken. Father was right though, letters came in for father and I in droves, accumulating in a pile that was almost as big as I was. Father retreated to his study to read his letters and I decided to sit in the sun room. It was almost nauseating how many letters there were, how many women I had never met before who were asking me to marry them. There were some names I recognized of course and they went into the 'to be considered' pile the rest went into the fire without even being opened. When I reached hers, I paused, Iris Granger. It was both odd and not that she was sending me a letter, that she had sent Severus a letter. Odd because we hadn't spoken since the beginning stages of the final battle. And yet she probably knew me better than anyone else. I flipped her letter over and over and over again in my hands as I considered the proposal I knew was written inside of it. I knew Iris better than probably anyone else, especially since I doubted she told anyone about the torture she endured during the war. She was very smart and knew a little bit about everything as opposed to her cousin who knew everything about everything. She also didn't have Hermione's god awful hair, thank bloody merlin; she was kind and observant but she wasn't sweet enough to make me gag, she had a bit of a bite to her, a family trait apparently. Considering all this, I knew we were compatible as people but that really wasn't what the ministry was asking for. I tried to picture her body in my minds eye, during our friendship at Hogwarts we had both seen each other in various states of undress, that being said I couldn't picture it. I snorted at myself in annoyance I knew and could picture every scar I had helped her heal at the time but couldn't tell you the shape of her body to save my life. Was she apple shaped? hourglass? pear? I honestly couldn't remember and I wanna say that was due more to the fact that we were being tortured in the middle of a war than the fact that she wasn't attractive. I sighed before quickly taking the letter out and signing it before handing it to a house elf to post. At the very least this was a chance to catch up with an old friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Iris' POV

Waiting for the return letter was more nerve wracking than I thought it would be. At this point I was waiting on return letters, either accepting or rejecting my proposal, and after two weeks I was pacing in my kitchen uncertain what was taking so long. Theoretically, of course, it could simply be taking them this long to get to my letter, none of the men I sent letters to were nobodies, they were all famous for one reason or another after the war. Harmony huffed at me before leaving the kitchen and I made a face at her retreating form, I couldn't blame her though I would be driving myself crazy if I wasn't the one pacing. Tapping at my window startled me enough that I tripped over my stool in my quick spin to the window, I opened the window a bit to hard and startled the owl holding the letter 

"Sorry" I apologized softly getting a treat to pacify the ruffled bird. I took the letter and the owl took off with the treat, I flipped the letter over to see the Malfoy crest instead of the ministry one. Before I could open it I heard my floo activate and I sighed, only three people had access to my floo, my cousin and the twins, it was business hours still so I knew it wasn't the twins so that left-

"Can you believe the amount of people willing to throw themselves into the middle of a marriage!" Hermione snapped as she brushed the dust off her clothes and I placed the letter on my counter to go and greet her. 

"You are both very famous," I attempted to soothe as I gave her a hug "it really isn't all that surprising" she frowned at me 

"I expected the letters from the ministry, its the personal letters I cant stand!" she snarled waving around a letter I hadn't seen before

"They have your address to send you personal letters?" I frowned, I knew their house wasn't magically hidden but still, I didn't think it was common knowledge either. She shook her head 

"No they don't have our address they leave them at the shop for Ron, Fred and George take turns dropping them off after hours and its ridiculous!" she snapped and I tried to hide my laughter as she sat on my loveseat and I took the chair catty corner to her. 

"How is Ron taking it?" I asked already knowing what she was going to say

"He is loving it of course, he teases me that he has options now" she shook her head and I started laughing at her as she made a face at me

"You know he loves you" I reminded and she smiled 

"Of course I know he loves me, it doesn't happen often but he has his romantic moments, he told me today that even with all the options in the world he would still pick me"

"Awe" I teased my blushing cousin and she threw the letter at me. I chuckled as I picked up the letter and opened it to read it 

"Dearest Ron Weasley, I know your married to Mrs. Granger but I know that I can do more than she is willing to do," I paused to cock an eyebrow at my cousin and she motioned for me to keep reading "I graduate Hogwarts this year and I would be honored to be your baby girl on the side when you grow tired of your wife." Hermione shook her head a look of disgust on her face

"She is still in Hogwarts, she is just a baby, and she is asking to be my husbands side piece, all the letters are like that" she said groaning and I gave her an amused look

"So your husband is getting salacious letters from barely of age girls?" I asked and Hermione sighed 

"I wish! I read a letter from a woman older than McGonagall talking about age brings more knowledge about pleasure" I immediately started dry heaving as I pictured an older woman trying to be sexy for my cousin-in-law. 

"Yeah, she sent pictures, I threw up and so did Ron" my cousin nodded as I rushed back into the kitchen to lean over the sink just in case. Hermione followed me into the kitchen laughing and I glared at her 

"That was so unnecessary" I pouted and she laughed 

"But very entertaining" she said before cocking her head to the side and picking up my letter that I hadn't read yet "what's this?" I shrugged 

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet" I told her walking closer to take the letter from her but she held it out of the way with a frown

"Its from Malfoy" she said giving me a curious glance and I raised an eyebrow at her with my hand outstretched. She wrinkled her nose at me before handing me the letter and I opened it turning so she couldn't see it

'Dear Iris,

I'm writing to see if you would like the chance to meet up since the chances are very good that we will be married due to this law and we haven't spoken in years. Please owl me with your response,

Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy'

I smiled and hid the letter behind me as I turned to face my impatient cousin. "Well what did the ferret want?" she said and I grinned at her

"He accepted my proposal and he wants to meet up" I told her and narrowed her eyes 

"What propos-you sent him a letter!?!" she asked figuring it out halfway through her question and I nodded. 

"We became close during the war but we haven't spoken in years" I said, she bit her lip and for a moment there was silence in the kitchen before she spoke again

"Are you going to meet up with him?" I nodded "well, be careful" she said before sighing "I've got to get home, we have to pick who we are including in our marriage tonight, I've been putting it off" 

"Why?" I laughed "we both know you don't mind sharing" 

"With people I know! I'm not super thrilled about inviting a stranger into our marriage" she sighed and I laughed as I hugged her good bye.


End file.
